Automotive instrument panels have a structure in which a foamed polyurethane layer is provided between a skin made of vinyl chloride resin and a substrate. The vinyl chloride skin undergoes color changes with time and its heat aging resistance decreases. To solve this problem, laminates for automotive interior material that exhibit good heat aging resistance have been proposed in which (a) a vinyl chloride resin layer and (b) at least one layer selected from the group consisting of a polyester layer, a metal layer, a paper layer, a polyethylene layer, and a polypropylene layer are laminated (see, e.g., PTL 1).